1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular door locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 93979/1988 discloses as shown in FIG. 15 a locking device having an opening lever A adapted to be moved vertically by a door handle, an interlocking member C connected to a ratchet via a pin B, and a locking lever E mounted fixedly on an output shaft of an actuator D. A sill knob F is connected to a first arm of the locking lever E, and the opening lever A to a second arm thereof. The locking lever E is turned by the actuator D or the sill knob F so as to be switched from an unlocking position in which a projection G of the opening lever A and a projection H of the interlocking member C are opposed to each other to a locking position in which the lever A and projection H are not opposed to each other, and vice versa.
This known locking device is disadvantageous in that the interlocking member C is turned around a shaft I with respect to the vertically moving opening lever A. Namely, when the opening lever A is moved down to turn the interlocking member C, the positional relation between the projection G and projection H varies, so that a sense of unbelongingness falls upon an operator.
In this known locking device, the sill knob F is connected to the first arm of the vertically moving locking lever E. Accordingly, this locking device can be applied to a front door on which the sill knob F is positional just above the locking device but not to a rear door on which the sill knob F is positioned far ahead of the locking device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94630/1975 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 128221/1977 disclose as shown in FIG. 16 a locking device in which the above-mentioned disadvantages are eliminated by mounting an opening lever A and an interlocking member C on the same shaft I and providing a locking lever E in a higher position spaced considerably from the opening lever A and interlocking member C.
The locking device shown in this drawing is not provided with an actuator, and it is considerably difficult to connect an actuator to the locking lever E.